User talk:Livin' in a fun house
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User blog:Livin' in a fun house page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. If you like, you can add your birthday to the Community birthday list so that it will be featured on the main page when it is updated at the beginning of each month. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Topher208 (Talk) 11:31, May 17, 2011 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Closing blogs vs. deleting blogs I undid the edit you made to the blog about the nose touch in that video. If you wanted to shut down commenting, you did it right. However, if you want to delete that blog, you need to put the template in the blog to signal that you want the blog and all its comments deleted. If you really do want the blog deleted, let me know. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:26, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Question Whats the new law you were talking about. Disneydude94 01:53, July 4, 2011 (UTC)Disneydude94Disneydude94 01:53, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey. On the chat Alternate Phineas brought up Bill S.978 that won't allow ANY copyright. Episodes, commercials, gameplay, not even SKATEBOARDING TRICKS! Fortunately, it hasn't been passed yet. And to support it not being passed, subscribe (on YouTube) to LUAUnited. A million doors in the hall, and the table's on the wall Livin' in a fun house 11:53, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Look at that I posted EXACTLY 10 hours after YOU posted it. Thanks for the fix Thanks for the fix in the "Misperceived Monotreme" in the Error to Continuity about Ferb said "Yes, yes it does". I taught I place it there when I fix up the episode summary. Patrickau 26 13:39, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey it's cool. A million doors in the hall and the table's on the wall! Livin' in a fun house 15:36, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Block Hey, LiaFH i'm sorry for what that Patrick did. I just blocked and banned him from our wiki. Could tell RRabbit42 or Topher208 to block him on the EUA wiki, too? Thanks, Diovos Is that the American Wiki? Talk to me Hey Livin' in a fun house if you're on the Wiki right now could you chat with me for a while I'm extremely bored Ssmsb is out, PEACE Shootingstarmilkshakebar 22:32, July 9, 2011 (UTC)Shootingstarmilkshakebar Are you on NOW? Is anyone? A million doors in the hall and the table's on the wall! Livin' in a fun house 12:18, July 11, 2011 (UTC) RE:Picture If you look in the article, in the infobox, you can find 3 videos. The one with the caption "Movie Version" is the one I got the screenshot from. --'J. Severe' (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 23:31, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Here is where J. Severe got the picture: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z8fCENk1W_o. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 23:32, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay, you're welcome! ^_^ --'J. Severe' (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 23:37, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Ummm....... That thing I keep seeing on everyones page that looks like the box on the Episodes or Characters pages, is that the thing on your profile that has the } are the variables that you use for the template. With basic CSS knowledge, you should be fairly easy to figure out. Take a look at http://www.w3schools.com/css/css_text.asp w3schools if you need help. —Topher208 {Talk} 14:44, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 67 Issue 67: May 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 68 Issue 68: May 18, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 69 Issue 69: June 2, 2012 RE: Real? Fake? All I know is that it was posted in a website directed from a blog page here today (6/21), and it's so hot that I right now have no time to comment. Not that I am denying it, but it looks kinda legit. Mouseinphilly 12:35 PM US EDT June 21 2012.